


Ruined (for guys my age)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: The night of the fight in Germany ruins Peter for guys his age, despite all of his efforts to find one.





	Ruined (for guys my age)

Let’s say that Tony and Peter hit it off really well when they had to fight in Germany. Let’s say Tony spent the night in Peter’s hotel room the night after the fight. Nursed his wounds, helped him calm down. Sucked his dick. Fucked him silly. You know, the normal.

But nothing happens from there. They maintain a more or less professional relationship once they get back to the states, and Peter only jerks off to the memory of Tony taking his virginity a few times a week.

Peter would try for m o n t h s to find someone around his age to have sex with. He would rail every willing guy at his school, ultimately unable to find anyone with the strength or the stamina to live up to what Tony gave him. He finally reaches out to the local college, thinking he would have more luck there, but all he got out of it was a semi decent fuck from someone who was so high they couldn’t see straight.

He would be so dissatisfied that when he is invited to Tony’s lab to see some new additions to his suit, he practically attacks Tony.

And Tony would be caught off guard, but nothing if not willing. He’d have Peter in his bed, three fingers in his ass, absolutely /wailing/ Tony’s name as he takes care of him. He would drag Peter right to the edge, the boy begging to have his cock touched because he is close, so close, before removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock.

If there were any friction happening on his cock, Peter would have been coming over Tony’s sheets minutes ago. Instead he is sobbing out his name, his hands pulled behind his back to be pinned up to his shoulder blades to keep them from touching himself.

Tony would ride Peter’s cries and pleas for several minutes, waiting until he thinks Peter might just lose his mind, before he would release Peter’s hands and move to jerk him off. The scream he would receive in response would be almost enough to get him off then and there, but feeling Peter’s release dribble down his fingers and his hole pulse around his cock is what would ultimately make it happen.

They would mutually, wordlessly decide that they could maintain a professional relationship… while also having sex every now and again. Peter is entirely too spoiled by Tony’s cock to go back to anyone else, and Tony would never be able to tell the kid no.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
